ojos que no ven, corazon que no sufre
by Ryka Ouji Hiwatari
Summary: otro kap! vegeta se da cuenta de que la persona mas sercana a el lo engaña, En k estaran metidos los kaios? por que trunks se comporta tan extraño? quien sea esa mujer? que pasado la atara a ese hombre?
1. Solo por él

De acuerdo, me recupero solo para estar otra ves con esta venda en el brazo -.- se que suena tonto pero es la verdad, me quitan todoo eso del descanso deportivo y yo llego y me subo a el primer puente que veo y me lanzo al mar, consecuencia, otro reposo con vendaje, monótono no?? Pero bueno, no estamos aki para contar mis lokuras (de antemano se k no terminaríamos nunca)  
  
Aquí esta una de mis historias pero estoy segura que esta se gana el premio a lo fuera de serie shi!! Yo y mis mundos alternativos ^^ dejen sus comentarios y si tienen números telefónicos de algún siquiatra también déjenlo n_n necesito uno y con urgencia  
  
Si, si lo olvide, van a ver muchos pensamientos aquí, la mayoría de vegeta, así que traten de no confundirse con tanto signo n_~ el medio malo vegeta [blablabla] el medio relajado o calmado (otro blablabla) el pensamiento de los demás (blablabla de mas gente) Cuando esta hablando con el mismo, vegeta sale en - dialogo-- mientras que los demás pensamientos salen en sus signos  
COMENSEMOS!!!!!!!!  
  
[Si, aquí estamos de nuevo, en este maldito lugar tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero no puedo, por alguna razón ya no quiero saber algo de este mundo, no quiero ver a mas gente, no quiero entrenar, cada vez que entro a esa cámara la recuerdo, es mas, todo lo que hago, todo lo que veo, lo que siento... me recuerda...... a ella]  
  
Vegeta- no... es justo- era de noche, es cielo estaba despejado dejando ver las estrellas pero en su interior se desataba la peor de las tormentas.  
  
vegeta seguía sentado en esa ladera simulando ver la ciudad ya iluminada, con todos sus habitantes viajando apresuradamente a sus casas, pero en la mente de este hombre solo había una imagen, un beso, un "nos vemos cariño" que nunca fue para él, sin embargo, las palabras si salieron de su "esposa"  
  
Vegeta- DEMONIOS QUE ES LO QUE VOY A HACER!!- el viento soplo con fuerza llevándose algunas lagrimas ya derramadas por el guerrero, a ellas le siguieron muchas mas  
  
(vamos, al espacio, allá nadie nos va a dañar, ni mucho menos tratar de mentir)  
  
-no.... no puedo...  
  
[es verdad, no podemos dejar a ellos, es todo lo que nos queda no?]  
  
- trunks... sufrirá.... sufrira mucho  
  
(si, el va a sufrir, pero no le podemos echar su mundo abajo, es un niño!!)  
  
el paisaje era hermoso pero vegeta no lo notaba, solo veía esa imagen una y otra ves.  
  
- no... no quiero que se entere...  
  
(pero si se da cuenta, si ella se lo dice)  
  
[no importa por quien se entere, es lo de menos, lo que importa es que vamos a hacer]  
  
- ........... actuar.........  
  
(Actuar??, Esconder lo que sabemos y fingir que no paso nada??)  
  
-... si....  
  
[actuar?? Para que?? De que nos va a servir??]  
  
-él... creerá que tiene una vida más normal...... es lo mejor  
  
[Estas pensando en trunks, y nosotros que? Nos vamos a tragar todo??]  
  
-.... es... lo mejor...  
  
(NO, NO NOS PODEMOS QUEDAR ASI!)  
  
-...... yo... no quiero... que mi hijo sufra....... por culpa nuestra....- las lagrimas se habían ido pero en sus ojos se notaba la pena que él sentía- lo mejor... es que actuemos.... tratemos de..... saber que es ..... lo que planean... después....... me vengare...... a mi manera....  
  
[suena bien, y por eso te ayudare]  
  
(yo también lo are, lo mejor ahora es estar con trunks, pasemos el mayor tiempo con él, asi él confiara en nosotros)  
  
- no creo... poder... nunca le he dicho.... lo que siento... por él...  
  
[si, podemos, tu mismo lo dijiste, por él vamos a fingir que nada paso, no podemos dejar que ella se lo lleve, vamos a demostrar que puedes ser el padre de tu hijo, lo demás lo hará el tiempo]  
  
-alguien se acerca....... es... trunks........ - a lo lejos, una estela de luz se acerca a gran velocidad, por primera ves en el día, vegeta levanta la mirada  
  
(es hora..... el show comienza)  
  
[recuerda vegeta, no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros y a tu hijo, no le falles]  
  
- no lo haré...  
  
trunks: PAPA!! Te andaba buscando- se acerca a vegeta, este limpia sus lagrimas y se para dándole la espalda a trunks- papa...- trunks se quedo sin habla al ver la expresión en el rostro de vegeta, realmente se veía mal, al verlo así trunks también entristeció  
  
Vegeta- que pasa por que esa cara??- junto todas sus fuerzas y cambio drásticamente su mirada a la habitual  
  
trunks- me dio la impresión de que estabas llorando- vegeta puso una mano sobre su cabeza  
  
Vegeta- No es nada, es que me entro algo en el ojo mientras entrenaba y tube que parar- su hijo le sonrio cosa que el también izo- bueno, por que venias tan rápido, que paso?  
  
Trunks- es verdad, mama dice que tienes que regresar a la casa por que ella tiene que ir a una reunión muy importante y quiere que cuides la casa y que te asegures que yo vaya al colegio  
  
Vegeta- de acuerdo vamos a la CC [ahora se llama reunión, quien cree que es para mentir así??] si no voy tal ves tu madre me mate  
  
Trunks esperaba un "lárgate" o "no ves que estoy ocupado! Ándate y dile a tu madre que no soy su sirviente" pero vegeta no dijo nada de eso.  
  
Trunks- (por un lado estoy feliz! Mi papa se va a quedar conmigo toda una semana, pero por otro lado, últimamente papa ya no me trata como antes, y estoy seguro que estaba llorando cuando yo llegué) papa... estas bien??  
  
Vegeta- si trunks, estoy bien, ahora vamos antes de que esa bruja se enoje y nos deje sin comida ok?  
  
Trunks jejeje esta bien!!!- y así prenden vuelo a la CC, cuando estaban por llegar trunks hablo- papa, te acuerdas de tu promesa?  
  
Vegeta- que promesa??, refréscame la memoria (lo mas probable es que quiera salir contigo, no le grites y trata de facilitarle las cosas)  
  
Trunks- cuando me prometiste que íbamos a ir todo un día al parque de diversiones  
  
Vegeta- ah, esa promesa, bueno podriamos ir el fin de semana [si, sique asi!!! Dile que invite a los son!! ] (estas loco!! Puedo acompañarlo a ese sitio, hay puedo distraerme un rato pero que invite a la familia de kakarotto!!) [es mejor que vayan mas personas, así se cubren las apariencias y todo el mundo creerá que nos obligaron a venir] (no pense en eso)- mientras vegeta peleaba mentalmente, su hijo realmente estaba sorprendido  
  
Trunks- (piensa trunks, mi papa ah estado muy raro desde unos días, y eso de que estaba entrenando ni el se la cree, no tiene ningún rasguño en la ropa!! Algo esta pasando pero que???) papa??- vegeta, como seguía en su conversación interna, no se dio cuenta de que trunks lo llamaba - (bueno are una prueba, si me dice que si, es que la cosa es seria pero si actúa como siempre su respuesta de seguro será un NO bien marcado) oye papa, podemos invitar a goten y a su padre el fin de semana???  
  
Vegeta- he? A quien??- [SI, SI DI QUE SI!! NO PREGUNTES SOLO DI UN SIIIIII]- si...claro...por que no...- vegeta cuando dijo la respuesta en su mente se repetía "es por el bien estar de trunks, lo demás no importa, es por el bien estar de trunks, lo demás no importa"  
  
La gota que derrama el vaso con esta respuesta trunks puso a trabajar a todo su cerebro buscando una respuesta a la incógnita que estaba dando su padre, el cual parecía que estaba mas que ido, su mirada estaba en quien sabe donde y su cuerpo solo trataba de llegar a la corporación  
  
Trunks- (esto si que esta mal, algo le paso a papa y eso debió de pesarle mucho!, Pero que?? Piensa trunks piensa!!! Veamos, la única ves que lo vi asi fue cuando le pregunte por su mama....... será eso........ tal ves se acordó de ella y eso le trajo malos recuerdos como me dijo mama...... si eso debe ser!!!!!!!)- apenas aterrizo en el patio de la casa espero a que su padre aterrizara, pero este no demostraba gran ansiedad por hacerlo  
  
Vegeta- [vamos, solo van a ser unos minutos, después nos vamos a otro cuarto a dormir] de acuerdo.... *suspiro* lo are- aterriza ante la mirada confusa de trunks para después, con un paso muy parecido al de un robot, entrar en la CC  
  
Bulma estaba en el 2º piso, al parecer en el teléfono por las constantes risas y el parloteo que sostenía con alguna de sus amigas, pero al sentir los llamados de trunks colgó  
  
Trunks- mama!!! Ya llegamos!!!  
  
Bulma- llegamos?? No me digas que traes a gote...- no tenia palabras, vegeta estaba ahí, sentado en una silla y de el no salía ni un grito de enfado ni nada de eso- vegeta, estas bien??- con seguridad se acercó a vegeta para tratar de saber que era lo que pasaba pero este se levanto y esquivo el abrazo que Bulma le iba a dar- vaya!! Al parecer el principito acepto cuidar por PRIMERA ves a su hijo, y yo que esperaba uno de tus "recaditos amistosos"  
  
Vegeta- no creas que estoy muy feliz de ser niñera, voy a estar en mi cámara por si necesitas algo o a alguien a quien gritarle- rápidamente se retiro, no podía dejar que ella lo viera en ese estado  
  
Trunks- mama... verdad que papa esta raro??- trunks se dio cuenta que en los ojos de vegeta se reflejaban mas que nunca sus sentimientos, solo había tristeza en ellos (papa... que te esta pasando??)  
  
Bulma- hay hijo tu padre es casi impredecible... pero, ya le dijiste??- (con vegeta en la casa cuidando a trunks tendré mas tiempo) Bulma casi atropello a trunks con sus palabras, realmente no se estaba fijando que su hijo estaba sufriendo  
  
Trunks- si, se lo dije, es mas quedamos que el fin de semana vamos a ir al parque de diversiones con goten y su papa- pensando todavía en la expresión de su padre antes de salir de la cocina se sentó en la mesa, comiendo todo lo que había  
  
Bulma- estas.... seguro, apuesto que se pego en la cabeza cuando estaba entrenando- [mejor para mi, así van a estar mas preocupados en pelear con goku que en llamarme]  
  
Trunks- no lo creo mama, la ropa de papa no demuestra que hubiera entrenado, esta limpia, y mi papa cuando entrena se ensucia y mucho, además cuando lo encontré estaba sentado viendo la ciudad  
  
Bulma- eso si que es raro, mejor voy a ver que es lo que pasa-(cubre las apariensias y te ganaras una noche con este hombre jajaja) se encamina a la cámara de gravedad pero se da cuenta que vegeta no esta hay, así que fue a buscarlo por las afueras de la corporación  
  
Trunks- mmmm veamos.... mama tampoco muestra indicios de saber que esta pasando... quien mas conoce a papa tan bien como mama??? Mmmmmm a ya sé!!!!!!- corre al teléfono y busca el número de la única persona que podía sacarle la información a vegeta además de Bulma.  
  
Vegeta- maldita sea - vegeta se encontraba golpeando con fuerza un árbol al sentir las lagrimas caer de sus ojos- ya... no quiero..... no quiero sufrir mas... por que..........  
  
[vamos!! Que pasa!! Pudiste ocultar tus sentimientos cuando estuviste con freezer y no puedes con un humano?!?]  
  
- frezer... ya esta en el pasado, no lo metan snif  
  
[PARECES NIÑITA!!! RECUERDA QUIEN ERES!! TU NO PUEDES DEMOSTRAR TANTA BAJESA!!!]  
  
- aquí no me sirve eso!!!! Ya no estamos en el espacio con frezer!!!!- la furia se apodera de el y sin saber lo que hace destruye gran parte de los árboles de la zona  
  
(no perdamos el control!!!, nos estamos saliendo de lo importante, no habíamos quedado que lo haríamos por trunks??)  
  
-...... lo... siento... me olvide de eso.......  
  
[si sigues así no vas a lograr nada!!! Tienes que encontrar un modo de olvidar esas imagines, fingir que no sabes nada!!!]  
  
(es verdad, ella no muestra muchos ánimos de querer decirle a alguien lo que esta haciendo, eso nos facilita las cosas)  
  
-........ como podré olvidar tal recuerdo!! No puedo sacármelo de la mente es que no entienden!!!  
  
[yo se como olvidar, te ayude a olvidar gran parte de tu pasado no?]  
  
- ............. entonces, ayúdame.... quiero olvidar lo que paso... hasta que ella se vaya..  
  
[estas seguro, acuérdate que no recordaras lo que ella te izo, realmente quieres eso??]  
  
- solo quiero... estar con ella una noche mas...... nada mas........  
  
(es tu decisión y sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo en todo, buena suerte)  
  
Bulma- vegeta!! Que paso, por que destruiste todo esos árboles!!!  
  
Vegeta- que??- ya estaba echo, vegeta vio a Bulma y después a los árboles tirados y las interrogativas se formaron- que paso aquí???  
  
Bulma- vegeta , seguro que estas bien??? Me estas asustando con tanto cambio de personalidad!!!  
  
Vegeta- la que cambia de ánimos siempre eres tu!!- Bulma se alegro por que al parecer vegeta ya había vuelto a la normalidad  
  
Bulma- si, si lo que digas mmm por que no me cuentas que hiciste hoy cariño - Bulma se acerca sensualmente a vegeta  
  
Vegeta- mm pues no mucho- toma a Bulma de la cintura y la acerca a él, Bulma lo abrasa del cuello- la verdad es que me senté en una colina *beso* y me dormí- los besos se hacían cada ves mas profundos  
  
Bulma- así que *beso* te dedicas a la de pensador?? *beso* y tu entrenamiento- vegeta se separo de Bulma  
  
Vegeta- sabes... ni yo mismo se por que me fui a ese lugar....  
  
Bulma- vegeta no me estarás mintiendo??- toma su pose enojada mirando con remordimiento a vegeta  
  
Vegeta- que??? Ahora que hice???- mira a Bulma con tremenda duda  
  
Bulma- dime la verdad estuviste con alguna mujer o que?  
  
Vegeta- [esa maldita!!] (relájate, el no sabe del engaño, por lo menos no por ahora) oye!! Por quien me tratas yo no soy asi!!!- sintiéndose ofendido, vegeta da media vuelta- me voy a dormir, buenas noches  
  
Bulma- (o rayos, que me pasa, creo que realmente me pase, vegeta no es de esos) vegeta!! Amor espera!!- cuando alcanzo a vegeta este la esquivo y subió lo más rápido que pudo al segundo piso  
  
Vegeta- por alguna razón, los besos de Bulma, ya no son los mismos... que me pasa?- susurrando estas palabras vegeta entro a su antiguo cuarto, el mismo cuarto que ocupo cuando Bulma lo invito a vivir en su casa  
  
Bulma- debo dejar de pensar en vegeta, si quiere que se vaya al infierno, para eso tengo a kits jejeje muy pronto estaremos juntos y vegeta ya no me importara mas jajajaja- Bulma entra a la cocina creyendo que nadie había escuchado esas palabras  
  
¿?- así que eso era... no lo creí de ti Bulma.... pobre trunks, vegeta...  
  
POR (((( 


	2. La cruda realidad

Haber como le va a este capitulo!!!  
  
COMENSEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¿?- es... increíble..... nunca pense que Bulma fuera así!!... ahora ya entiendo por que trunks dice que vegeta esta tan raro! Pero que hago!? No le puedo decir a trunks lo que esta pasando, es apenas un niño!!! Lo mejor es decirle a trunks una mentirita y después hablare con vegeta seriamente, si eso are- entra en la casa tal como entro, bajando su ki a lo mínimo y ocultándose para que Bulma o vegeta no notaran de su presencia  
  
trunks- y que encontró señor goku?? Que le pasa a mi papa??- cierra la puerta justo cuando goku entra  
  
Goku- me oculte para que no notara que estaba aquí, pero justo cuando le iba a hablar, Bulma llego y bueno.. ella lo calmo jejejeje- pone su mano detrás de la cabeza  
  
Trunks- por lo menos mama ya hablo con el, pero ese no era el tema! Como lo ve usted??? Cree que a mi papa le paso algo malo  
  
Goku- trunks, no te preocupes por vegeta, mira para que estés mas tranquilo, yo hablare con el mañana ok?  
  
Trunks- pero señor goku, mañana en la mañana yo voy a llamar a goten para ir al parque de diversiones  
  
Goku- pero no que tu mama tiene que salir???- goku realmente podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera y trunks como buen hijo de vegeta, no le tubo mucha paciencia  
  
Trunks- ES QUE NO ENTIENDE!!!!!!!!!!!! O QUE!!!!! PARA QUE CREE QUE LO LLAME!!!! Ups- tanto fue la desesperación de trunks que no se dio cuenta de que gritando de esa forma había llamado la atención  
  
Bulma- TRUNKS!! QUE ES LO QUE PASA!!! POR QUE ESTAS GRITANDO!!!!!!- los gritos de trunks sirvieron para que Bulma gritara desde el primer piso y vegeta, quien estaba en su pieza fuera a la pieza de él  
  
Vegeta- es que no se puede dormir en este lugar!!!  
  
Goku- hay dios que vamos a hacer??  
  
Trunks- hee..... a si!! Señor teletrasportese a su casa mañana yo los llamo!  
  
Goku- es verdad- dicho y echo goku ya no estaba en la pieza cuando vegeta entro con una cara de perros  
  
Vegeta- se puede saber que escándalo puedes armar tu solo en tu pieza para que esa bruja grite!!  
  
Trunks- lo siento papa es que... es que me enfurecí con el programa de TV lo siento papa, no volverá a pasar  
  
Vegeta- sigues peleando con la tele trunks?, ahora acuéstate por que quiero dormir entendido!  
  
trunks- si papa!- vegeta sale de la habitación y trunks se acuesta un poco confundido  
  
Trunks- o demonios, ahora tendré que esperar toda una noche para saber que es lo que esta pasando!! No es justo- apaga la luz y al tocar la almohada se quedo dormido  
  
Vegeta- kakarotto, no me engañas, se que estuviste aquí, pero por que? Que esta pasando??  
  
[ojalá no allá metido las patas como siempre]  
  
(no lo creo, aunque parezca extraño ese saiya si piensa, que se haga el tonto es otro asunto)  
  
[cuando vamos a devolverle la memoria a vegeta, ya esta sospechando]  
  
(habla con el, si se acuerda de nosotros los recuerdos le volverán)  
  
vegeta- realmente... siento como si algo me faltara... pero que?- se acuesta en su cama y todo se vuelve obscuro  
  
[creo que tengo la respuesta sabes]  
  
- que haces aquí, tienes algo que ver con esto?  
  
[me pediste un favor, o mejor dicho, te pediste un favor a ti, recuerda que somos partes de ti]  
  
- je, como olvidarlo, siempre me ayudan en las situaciones difíciles  
  
(te ayudas, dirás, tu eres parte de nosotros como nosotros parte de ti)  
  
- ya lo se, pero me cuesta acostumbrarme a hablar con.. YO, siento como si fueran de otra parte, no YO  
  
[sabemos que suena raro, pero es la verdad, por suerte podemos ayudarnos]  
  
(tenemos que estar unidos, una batalla esta a punto de comenzar vegeta, y no es como las otras, no la vas a solucionar con golpes ni ataques, solo con tu inteligencia sabrás que es lo mas recomendable, para ti y para tu hijo)  
  
-otra ves... hay problemas? Va a ser como majin boo??......... O no?  
  
[lamento darte las malas noticias pero no podemos ocultarte la verdad]  
  
(nos pediste olvidar lo que vistes un día, solo para probar... si realmente te seguía atrayéndote..... Bulma)  
  
- .......... no entiendo, que tiene de que ver eso con una batalla?  
  
[vegeta, esta ves la batalla no será como las otras, ya te lo dije]  
  
(ahora, recuerda lo que sentiste cuando besaste a Bulma)  
  
........- vegeta recuerda el beso que le dio a Bulma- es verdad, ya no es como antes... no sentí lo mismo...*suspiro* quiero recordar... que paso  
  
(tienes que prometer que, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, no correrás como un loco y tiraras todo tu esfuerzo por la borda)  
  
- no creo... poder contenerme no hay una forma de que recuerde sin hacerle daño a nadie  
  
[si quieres puedes recordar todo en tus sueños]  
  
- no, afrontare las cosas, en la realidad, no en sueños  
  
(no puedes estar en la CC, aunque logres controlarte solo será por algunos minutos, de una forma u otra estallaras de furia)  
  
[te contaremos todo, pero no en este planeta, alguien podría salir herido]  
  
*suspiro* a donde, quiero saber las cosas lo mas pronto posible, no tengo tiempo de cargar una nave e ir al espacio  
  
(hay un lugar, ya has estado hay, y si quieres desahogarte hay muchos con quien puedes hacerlo)  
  
[nosotros te trasladaremos, aquí nos podrás ver en carne, aunque nuestro vinculo seguirá siendo en una persona, seremos como "extensiones" de ti, creadas en tu mente]  
  
jajaja no me digas que tienes paso al otro mundo eso es casi imposible, nadie puede entrar y salir cuando se le plazca de allí, además si tienes cuerpo allá eso quiere decir que eres otra persona  
  
[en primer lugar, nunca dije a donde iríamos y en segundo, que me dices de los dioses, otro ejemplo puede ser kakarotto, todos ellos pueden pasar cuando quieren]  
  
(y por nuestros cuerpos, no te preocupes, es natural que seres como tu, se dividan para poder sobrevivir entre tan atormentado tiempo)  
  
kakarotto es reconocido en esos lugares, y es amigo de todos esos dioses, por eso puede pasar  
  
[kakarotto es un mortal, y los dioses lo dejan pasar, de otra forma nunca llegaría con los kaiosamas]  
  
(se están saliendo del tema otra ves, quieres ir y saber lo que paso si o no?)  
  
- de acuerdo lo are, pero no quiero estar muerto  
  
(no te preocupes, ahora cierra tus ojos)  
  
vegeta cierra sus ojos y siente como su cuerpo reacciona de forma extraña, siente como si estuviera volando, para después dejar de sentir por completo las presencia de los seres de la tierra, no sentía nada  
  
(ya puedes abrir tus ojos vegeta)- vegeta al abrir sus ojos encuentra a una mujer delante de el, tenia su misma estatura y vestía una armadura plateada cubriéndole el pecho, unos pantalones parecidos a los de goku de color negro, sus ojos eran de color azabache como los de vegeta y su pelo tan negro como el carbon  
  
quien eres?  
  
(soy yo, no me recuerdas, esta es la forma que tu me diste vegeta)  
  
Cómo te llamas? Nunca me lo dijiste... no creo que ahora te pueda tratar como antes, tienes cuerpo propio  
  
(no te preocupes, puedes seguir sin nombrarme, a si es como siempre nos hemos entendido no, hablando de nosotros, como un solo individuo, no como muchos)  
  
es verdad, pero de igual forma quiero que me digas como llamarte, ahora estas al lado mío, no en mi interior  
  
(eso es verdad, pero no puedo decir mi nombre, por lo menos no hasta que llege el momento indicado, yo sabré cuando me estés hablando a mi, aunque los otros no sepan, yo si lo se y eso es lo que importa)  
  
- esta bien... pero.... no éramos tres...  
  
[disculpa la demora vegeta, tenia que preparar tu "visita" a nuestra casa]- un hombre se acerca por su espalda, su vestimentas eran identicas, su unica diferencia es que el tenia el pelo largo  
  
donde estamos..........  
  
[aquí fue donde pelearon con boo, los supremos kaiosamas estan mas al norte]  
  
- eso quiere decir que van a venir aquí no?  
  
(no, ellos no van a notar muestras preciencias, por lo menos no en estos lugares)  
  
- volviendo al tema, si recuerdo.... lo mas probable es que mi furia se desate no? Entonces si voy a llamar la atencion  
  
[si, eso es lo que va a pasar, pero podras descargar todos tus poderes en el infierno, cuando allas recordado automaticamente seremos trasladados a ese lugar, con tus antiguos enemigos podras descargarte y, cuando estes mas calmado, nos iremos a tu mundo]  
  
vegeta- suena bien, *suspiro* bueno, empecemos  
  
[no te preocupes si tu cuerpo no responde a tus actos, acuérdate, eres como un fantasma]  
  
una luz segadora obliga a vegeta cierra sus ojos, cuando los abre se ve a si mismo sobrevolando Satán city, se acercaba cada ves mas a un hotel, a parecer uno de los mas lujosos a juzgar por su tamaño. Era de noche y las luces le daban un toque romántico a la ciudad, habían parejas paseando por las calles, derrepente, sin previo aviso vegeta se detiene, su cuerpo estaba a unos pasos de el, mirando al edificio con cierta nostalgia  
  
C vegeta- no puedo... no puedo seguir engañándome, tengo que seguir, ya no puedo seguir con este engaño  
  
el fantasma de vegeta se paralizo, que engaño? Repetía su mente, tenia la leve sensación de no querer recordar, pero por que? Que tan grave puede ser?  
  
C vegeta- ya es hora......  
  
A gran velocidad C vegeta vuela hasta la cima seguido de su fantasma mas confundido y nervioso que nunca, muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza pero ninguna tenia respuesta, no hasta ese momento. C Vegeta paro, aun costado de la ventana mas alta del hotel, lentamente se acerco ocultándose en la obscuridad de la noche, acerco su cara para poder ver con mayor claridad el interior de la alcoba Su cuerpo se paralizo, nunca creyó ver esa imagen, no se lo esperaba de ella, no de ella, podría imaginarlo de todos los demás pero no, fue ella. Su fantasma al ver como las lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de su "acompañante" sintió curiosidad por ver que era lo que pasaba, sin poder hacer nada traspaso el muro que separaba el interior del exterior, había poca luz en la habitación, pero suficiente como para poder presenciar la escena.  
  
F vegeta- bul....bulma....- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar brotando unas sobre otras- no...no... esto es un sueño!- se negaba a creerlo, todo su ser se estremeció mientras las lagrimas caían  
  
Y?? Como va esta hay el fics?? Verdad que soy mala??? ^^ gracias a tikal_neo, Princess m@ko chan, kiara n-n y a todos los que leen este traumante fics (sin decir que esta muy pero muy raro Oo) y DEJEN REVIEW!!!! NO LES CUESTA NADA!!!  
  
PRONTO MUY PRONTO, LA AVENTURA ESPACIAL MAS LOCA DE TODO EL MUNDO SE REALIZARA!! UNANCE!!!!! 


	3. El dolor de la verdad

Perdonen la tardanza pero el capitulo lo tenia escrito en mi pc y a este le dio el turu- ruru y no se apago así que tuve que escribir otra ves el cap -.-U tengo el mismo problema con todos los fics así que me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar (mas que lo de costumbre -.-UUU) a ver si este cap les gusta!!!!!! Dejen review con sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6  
  
Poco a poco el cuerpo de vegeta empezó a reaccionar a sus acciones, ya no era un fantasma, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo de la habitación, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, una mezcla de sentimientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, todo se repetía una y otra ves, sin importarles las consecuencias que traían a su dueño  
  
- ya.. paren.... no.... NO..... DEJENME EN PAZ!!!!!!!- vegeta se lleva sus manos a la cabeza con desesperación, tratando inútilmente que todo se fuera, pero las palabras, imágenes y sonidos seguian escuchandose en toda la habitacion- YA NO QUIERO SABER MAS!!!!!!! NO QUIERO VER ESTO!! QUE NO ENTIENDEN!!!.... por favor..... no quiero.....  
  
(por que lo haces, sabes perfectamente que el no vivió esto, no puedes poner recuerdos de otros en la memoria de vegeta!!!! es que no te importa!!! )  
  
[vegeta es fuerte, tiene que superar esta prueba]  
  
(ESTO YA NO ES UNA PRUEBA!!! LO ESTAS MATANDO SEISHO!!)  
  
[saiyo, le estas tomando mucho aprecio a vegeta!, yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, nos mandaron a...]  
  
(YA LO SE! PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SUFRA TANTO, NO SE LO MERECE!! Es que no entiendes!! Lo estas matando!!! YA DÉJALO! EL NO VIO ESTO!!! NO HAGAS MAS DAÑO..... por favor, escúchalo...)- saiyo llora al frente de una bola de cristal, en ella se veía a vegeta arrodillado, llorando con las manos en la cabeza repitiendo una y otra ves que lo dejaran en paz  
  
[ *suspiro* sabes que no puedo detener el hechizo....]- se callo al ver como vegeta callaba sus suplicas y se apoyaba en una silla, parándose.  
  
(dios, que has hecho?)- los dos ven como vegeta se secaba las lagrimas  
  
-eso es lo que quieren no? –vegeta se sienta en la silla mientras miraba como su mujer y ese hombre seguían con sus juegos amorosos -Jejejeje esto es lo que querían mostrarme? - apunta a la cama- Jajajajaja ME QUERIAN MOSTRAR COMO ME ENGAÑA MI ESPOSA!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA........... - ya fuera de razonamiento vegeta golpea la muralla sin hacerle daño alguno- jajajajajaja QUERIAN VER COMO REACCIONABA A ESTO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.........- un silencio absoluto se forma en la habitación, vegeta observa como Bulma se acuesta en el pecho de ese hombre mientras se besan y quedan profundamente dormidos- me....... duele..........-la ultima lagrima resbala por los ojos de vegeta, mientras se para de la silla y se encamina a donde estaban durmiendo - me duele.. que...... jueguen, tratan hacerme creer cosas.......... y....... saben perfectamente........ que lo se...... se... la verdad......  
  
(ya fue suficiente... sácalo de allí! Por lo que mas quieras!!!)  
  
[tranquila, todo estará bien]  
  
milk: goku, que paso? Porque esa cara??- milk se preocupa por ver a su esposo sentado en el sofá mientras parecía meditar algo- GOKU!  
  
Goku: he? A milk lo siento, no te escuche que decías?- las palabras de Bulma giraban en su cabeza, lo que mas le preocupaba era la reacción de vegeta, como reaccionaria?  
  
Milk: goku, te noto muy extraño, quieres decirme algo?- milk se sienta al lado de su esposo y le toma las manos- sabes que puedes contar conmigo, soy tu esposa- goku mira a milk y en su mente se forma una pregunta  
  
Goku- milk... tu, serias capas de....... irte con otro hombre estando conmigo- milk miro a goku a los ojos y con una sonrisa le respondió  
  
Milk: goku, tu sabes que yo no te cambiaría por nada de este mundo, ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te atormenta??- mira a goku a los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuestas a sus preguntas, goku al ver que no podría mentirle a milk suspira y mirando el techo comienza con su relato  
  
Goku- es Bulma..... milk, yo... no puedo creerlo! Se me hace difícil creer que alguien como ella fuera capas de algo así!! – goku lleva sus manos a su rostro tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica – milk se empieza a preocupar, nunca había visto a su esposo en ese estado  
  
Milk- que pasa? Que izo Bulma que te preocupa tanto??  
  
Goku- ella, esta con otro hombre milk, Bulma engaña a vegeta con otro hombre!- la sonrisa de apoyo en el rostro de milk desaparecio por completo, no se esperaba esa noticia, "su amiga engañando a vegeta con otro hombre?" la misma mujer que dijo una y otra ves que lo amaba mas que a su vida? No era posible.  
  
Milk: goku.... estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?  
  
Goku: escuche a Bulma diciendo eso!! Crees que jugaría con algo así!!! Bulma es como mi hermana y vegeta es mi amigo!!!- goku se para estrepitosamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de Milk- realmente no se que hacer!! Y lo peor de todo es que Bulma no se esta dando cuenta de el daño que esta causándoles a trunks y vegeta  
  
Milk: quieres decir... que vegeta ya sabe???  
  
Goku- *suspiro* no lo se Milk, realmente no lo se y eso es lo que mas me preocupa- cruza miradas preocupadas con su esposa para después encaminarse a la ventana y mirar al cielo  
  
Milk: tienes que apoyarlo, ningún ser merece que lo traicionen así, ni siquiera vegeta  
  
Goku: lo se, pero no se que reacción esperar de vegeta, tiene el poder necesario para destruir el planeta entero si se lo propone, no estamos hablando de cualquier persona!! La traición es lo que menos tolera vegeta y no creo que valla a ser una excepción por Bulma....- un molesto silencio se formo en la sala, milk abraso a su esposo por la espalda dando le a entender que ella no lo dejaria por nada en este mundo  
  
Milk: ya veras que todo se va a solucionar  
  
(vegeta! vegeta estas bien!!!!)- minutos después de que todas esas imágenes terminaran vegeta cae de rodillas al suelo en don de saiyo corre a auxiliarlo  
  
- no...mas....... por.... favor...... no quiero........ver a nadie.........- vegeta se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras las imágenes se repetían una y otra ves- YA VASTA!!!!!!..... DÉJENME EN PAZ!!!!!!!  
  
(tranquilo vegeta, yo estoy aquí)- saiyo abrasa el cuerpo de vegeta mientras empieza a llorar junto a el, ante el gesto vegeta abre los ojos y mira a saiyo a la cara  
  
(a veces es bueno tragarse el orgullo y desahogar el alma vegeta)- vegeta mira a saiyo a los ojos para después abrasarse fuertemente a ella y seguir llorando  
  
(eso es, desahógate)- los minutos pasaban y saiyo consolaba a vegeta mientras seisho los miraba por la esfera de cristal  
  
[no puedes evitarlo cierto hermana? *suspiro* tus instintos maternales sobrepasan a tus deberes]- con cierta nostalgia seisho observa la pequeña esfera con vegeta y saiyo llorando mientras se abrazan  
  
[creo que el plan tendrá que posponerse, no creo que saiyo deje que lleve a vegeta al infierno *suspiro* es una lastima]- con unos giros de su mano la esfera desaparece al igual que el dormido vegeta de los brazos de saiyo. Esta al ver que seisho regreso a vegeta a su mundo rápidamente se teletransporto al lado de su hermano  
  
(eres muy cruel!! Como se te ocurre mostrarle esas imágenes!!!!! Me prometiste que no lo arias!! Que solo le mostrarías lo que el olvido!!! )- furiosa como nunca antes saiyo le pega a su hermano por lo que había echo  
  
[ya, ya!! Relájate!!!! Ouchis eso me dolió]  
  
(no mas doloroso que lo sentido por vegeta al ver esas imágenes!!!! Como te atreviste!!!!! )  
  
[prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!! Pero no me golpes!!!!!!!!]- seisho a duras penas se protegía de los ataques que le proporcionaban hasta que por fin saiyo confió en su palabra y dejo de hacerlo  
  
(mas te vale, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que trates así a vegeta!)  
  
[si, si lo se, ahora será mejor que velemos el sueño de vegeta si no quieres que destruya por completo la tierra]  
  
dicho y echo los dos volvieron al cuerpo de vegeta como alma provocando en este un ligero cambio de mirada mientras dormía  
  
mientras tanto en la pieza de trunks este todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, llevaba dos horas en lo mismo y no conseguía nada, estuvo unos minutos mirando el techo cuando unos ruidos en la cocina lo hicieron bajar, oculto su ki y bajo lo mas cauteloso que pudo para que no notaran de su presencia, vio a su mama hablando por teléfono  
  
trunks: (a estas horas??? Quien podrá ser????) – sin hacer ruido se acercó a Bulma para tratar de escuchar la conversación  
  
Bulma: si ya te lo dije.... no!! Como se te ocurre!! Ellos no sospechan nada!!!.... bueno... esta bien cuídate mi amor..... nos vemos... si, apenas llegue..... yo también....... te amo.. besos....... nos vemos mañana..... en donde siempre... te amo, cuídate...- sin sospechar nada Bulma se dirige a su alcoba tarareando una canción mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro  
  
Trunks, quien estaba escondido detrás de un sofá, quedo paralizado por lo que escucho  
  
Trunks: pero.... que esta pasando!!!! 


	4. Vegeta besa a

Comentarios al final y...  
  
DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Este kap va dedicado a kiary ¬¬ si, si aunque no lo crean, -_-U solo por tu cumple VIEJIS! o sino, no lo aria XDDD TAS VIEJA!!!!!!!! WUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Después de una noche pesada para trunks y vegeta, Bulma es la primera en despertar y con una sonrisa en los labio, cuando se levanto le extraño ver que en el lado de vegeta estuviera vacío.  
  
Bulma: que raro, estoy segura que sentí a vegeta aki en la noche, bueno debió ser mi imaginación- se estiro un poco y miro el reloj, apenas eran las 5 de la mañana- en tres horas mas tengo que salir, es mejor que me valla preparando- con una pequeña risita se dirigió al baño pensando en lo emocionante que seria este día.  
  
Pero en otra pieza el clima era otro, en el rostro de trunks todavía se notaban las lagrimas que el chico había derramado en la noche, poco a poco el pequeño fue despertándose, trato de creer que lo escuchado solo fue un sueño, pero sabia que no lo era, todavía lo recordaba, su madre había estado hablando con un tipo con tanto cariño.  
  
Trunks: porque...- se levanto y miro por la ventana, nada lo veía igual, todo aprecia diferente, como si supieran por lo que estaba pasando en ese minuto, fue recordado los acontecimientos de ayer  
  
había tratado de hablar con su madre, pero ella ya estaba dormida cuando el entro, no le preocupo en lo mas mínimo y creyendo firmemente en que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada la movió y en ves de decir como siempre "vegeta, quédate quieto" había dicho "te amo kits" eso basto para que se diera media vuelta y, con lagrima en los ojos, le diera un beso a su madre antes de partir corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
Trunks: y que va a pasar conmigo ahora? – su mirada se desvía de toda las flores para observar a su padre entrando sigilosamente a la cámara de gravedad- pa.. papá.- ahora todo estaba claro en su mente, el extraño comportamiento de su padre, la conversación escuchada la noche anterior. Acaso, acaso su padre sabia todo eso?, estaba claro, lo mas seguro era que si, pero entonces porque no le dio la cara a su madre y la dejo, porque se quedo callado y se trago todo? Acaso todavía no se daba cuenta?  
  
Trunks - no, imposible- algo en el le decía que no era cierto, que su padre se estaba comportando extraño porque sabia la verdad, pero una duda le asaltaba (porque mi papa se quedaría callado ante tal descubrimiento?)  
  
no encontraba lógica que él, su padre se quedara callado, si ante cualquier acto que no le gustara por parte de ellos, se los decía en la cara y de la forma mas cruel posible, para que no lo volvieran a hacer, pero ahora que había de distinto, dejo de pensar en eso y se metió a la ducha aun así, no pudo relajarse  
  
Trunks: no entiendo.... mi papa no es de los que se quedan callados y se tragan todo, porque lo haría esta vez??? – un fugas recuerdo paso por su mente, cuando dos años atrás ante la amenaza de buu vegeta se sacrifico para salvarlos a el y su madre- ........ eso...... quiere decir que mi papa no habla.... para proteger a alguien?- la primera sonrisa del día ilumino el rostro del niño una felicidad única, de un salto bajo las escaleras con el propósito de ir a entrenar y estar lo mas cerca de su progenitor como nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho, pero el destino no lo dejo, la ultima persona que quería ver en ese día, estaba allí, sentada en la cocina mientras tomaba su desayuno  
  
Bulma: Trunks, hijo que haces despierto a estas horas?  
  
Trunks se quedo sin habla, que haría, una idea vagaba por su mente "enfrentar la verdad y preguntarle" pero por una extraña razón las palabras no salían de su boca, podía articularlas, pero algo le indicaba que no debía, que la situación actual no era de su total incumbencia (pero, porque, acaso no importa mi opinión en esto?)  
  
Bulma: si te vas a quedar allí paradote sin decir nada como lo hace tu padre mejor me voy  
  
Esas palabras rebotaron el la cabeza del niño, su madre no se inmuto mas en preguntarle lo que pasaba por su mente y siguió como si nada tomando su desayuno, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos nació en el, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran unas palabras, las palabras que nunca a nadie le gustaría escuchar, quería lanzarse en sus brazos, lanzarse y llorar como nunca lo había dicho, pedir una y mil explicaciones pero no, no lo izo, de la nada tomo valor y dejo sus sentimientos aparte para hacer lugar a su orgullo..  
  
Trunks: lo que pasa es que mi papa me prometio llevarme al parque de diversiones cuando tu te fueras a tu viaje, y eso me tiene muy pensativo- trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero no le resulto mucho  
  
Bulma: hay no te fijes en esas cosas Trunks, tal ves haga como siempre y diga que el no aria esas ridiculeces, ya sabes como es el de carácter  
  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Bulma no lo noto pero la tristeza en el rostro del pequeño, cualquiera la notaria de lejos, cualquier persona que se hubiera preocupado por el, las ideas de Trunks se detuvieron al pensar otra ves en esas terribles palabras, todos sus pensamientos llegaban a la misma respuesta, se negaba a creerlo, se negaba rotundamente a enfrentarse a la realidad.  
Los pasos de Bulma lo sacaron de ese torturante pensamiento  
  
Bulma: bueno hijo, cuídate y no pesques mucho a tu padre- Bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo- nos vemos en algunos días- Sin decir mas Bulma salió de la CC creyendo ciegamente que no sabían de su conquista.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron eternos para Trunks, no se movía, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, quiso salir eh ir por su madre, traerla de vuelta y pedirle que no los dejara nunca, ni a el ni a su padre. Su padre, como estaría de afectado con esta situación? Lentamente se acerco al estante y saco su cereal, se sirvió un poco en un pote y le echo leche, todo mecánicamente, sus ojos miraban a algún lugar lejano lejos de todo esa tortura que llaman vida.  
  
[pero para que quieres hacer eso??]  
  
(vegeta, por favor, estas consiente de lo que paso ayer y aun así quieres seguir??)  
  
- no se para que me preguntan eso, saben perfectamente que es lo que pienso, siento y hago  
  
(lo sabemos, pero también sentimos tus dudas)  
  
son pasajeras.... ya se irán  
  
[porque?]  
  
porque, que?  
  
(porque quieres hacer esto? Para que?)  
  
- una ves, una mujer me dijo que la mejor forma de afrontar mis problemas es mirarlos de frente, entenderlos y ver porque se crearon y, cuando estéis listo y comprendas el porque están allí, solo en ese momento podrás encontrar la solución.  
  
Al ver el silencio repentino por parte de sus "contrapartes" continuo  
  
- es complicado entenderlo, lo se porque me tomo bastante tiempo hacerlo pero.... después....... uno se da cuenta que es mas sencillo de lo que aparenta  
  
[vegeta.. yo......no se que decir......]  
  
(vegeta...)- saiyo con los ojos inundados de lagrimas se materializo al lado del príncipe  
  
[pero que haces!!!!!]- sin escuchar la vos de su hermano saiyo se acerco al príncipe y lo abrazo, comenzando a llorar en su hombro  
  
- no te preocupes... todo va a salir bien- fraternalmente vegeta le acaricio la espalda mientras sentía como poco a poco su acompañante se calmaba, se sentía raro, nunca en su vida había echo por iniciativa propia, y cuando lo hacia era ella quien dominaba su cuerpo para consolar a otras personas  
  
[saiyo..... que haces.....] seisho miraba preocupado como su "protegido" consolaba a su hermana y compañera, ella sabia que estaba violando todas las reglas al estar en la tierra como un ser terrenal, estaba prohibido mostrarse ante los mortales, sin embargo la preocupación que ella sentía por el bienestar del príncipe era demasiada como para molestarse en pensar en las reglas  
  
(por favor vegeta, no quiero que sufras, no quiero volverte a ver con la exprecion triste de ayer, te lo ruego!!! No lo hagas!!!!) – fuertemente saiyo tomo los brazos de vegeta mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, este al sentirse intimidado con la mirada de la joven desvio la vista  
  
- tengo que hacerlo... es por el bien de todos....  
  
(A MI NO ME IMPORTA EL BIEN DE LOS DEMAS!!!!!! SOLO QUIERO TU BIEN ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!!!)- saiyo le tomo la cara con sus manos para que vegeta no pudiera desviar la vista, no pudo evitar hundirse en los profundos ojos del príncipe, esos ojos tan negros como el carbón y tan profundos y sin fin como la infinidad del espacio, esos ojos que leerlos era un arte que pocas personas podían apreciarla, pero para ella nunca había sido una dificultad hacerlo, sus ojos eran una ventana hacia los pensamientos mas privados y profundos del saiya.  
  
vegeta en cambio no se inmutaba por serle un libro abierto a ella, sentía cierta conexión que le impedía ser como era con los demás, ella tenia cierta sutileza en su presencia que lo calmaba y sentía que mientras ella no se fuera de su lado nada malo le pasaría, confiaba en ella y sabia que nunca lo defraudaría  
  
- yo.....siento que...... te conocí en otro lado..... porque? De donde eres tu?- vegeta con sus dos manos aprisiono la cara de saiyo de la misma forma que ella había echo  
  
Lo que mas temía seisho estaba a punto de suceder, que pasaría ahora, no lo sabia, por primera ves en mucho tiempo no tenia idea de cómo solucionar este problema  
  
[esto no debió salir así, se supone que solo le ayudaríamos con su familia no mas]  
  
Trunks dejo de comer  
  
Trunks: quien estará con mi papa???  
  
dejando todo tirado en la cocina corrió hacia donde se sentían las dos presencias, gran sorpresa se llevo al darse cuenta que el ki que estaba al lado de su padre se podía sentir en distintas direcciones dentro de la casa  
  
Trunks- que esta pasando??- en su loca carrera por buscar en donde se sentía mas concentrado el ki desconocido, una sombra se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole el paso bruscamente- HAA eso dolió!!  
  
Goku: Trunks!! Perdón!! No te vi!- como siempre goku fue el responsable de tan dolorosa caída para el pequeño- por cierto Trunks, que esta pasando aquí  
  
Trunks: lo se, derrepente el ki de mi papa se redujo un poco y otra presencia apareció a su lado, pero todavía no se muy bien de donde viene, pareciera como que toda la casa emanara ese ki!  
  
Goku: yo también lo sentí desde la montaña, pero lo mas raro es que yo me teletrasnporte siguiendo la presencia de vegeta y pero llegué aquí, es la primera ves que me pasa  
  
Trunks: señor, usted cree que....- la cara de preocupación de Trunks hizo que el corazón de goku se paralizara, nunca había visto a esos ojos tan preocupados, así que calmando un poco a Trunks se internaron en los pasillos buscando la fuente de ese extraño ki  
  
- DÍMELO!!! – con un poco de fuerza aplicada vegeta trataba de sacarle la información a saiyo, esta al no poder detener el llanto apretaba los ojos sin mirar la angustia del príncipe  
  
(no puedo.... vegeta...... suéltame...)  
  
las lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras que apretaba los puños furiosa consigo misma por haber caído tan bajo  
  
- porque no puedes!! Quien te lo impide ha?!! Odio que me escondan las cosas!! Dime!! Porque demonios te me haces familiar!!  
  
(no puedo... NO PUEDO ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!!!)  
  
su llanto se hizo mas fuerte y sin poder evitarlo vegeta le siguió con el suyo dejando de apretar los brazos de saiyo, esta confundida y angustiada, dio un paso para atrás  
  
- porque... porque!! PORQUE TODOS ME OCULTAN LAS COSAS!!!!!!  
  
vegeta callo pesadamente al suelo, sus lagrimas se amontonaban tratando de salir lo mas pronto de sus ojos, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, sentía que todos estaban en su contra, al igual que en la época donde fue mercenario de freezer  
  
(no, no! Vegeta yo nunca, entiende nunca te dejare solo!!)  
  
- porque tengo que creer eso.... – lentamente vegeta se acerco a saiyo, esta a sus palabras se aterro, las lagrimas ya habían pasado a un segundo plano  
  
(tienes razón, fui una tonta)- vegeta estaba a su lado, ella no noto cuando en un segundo la puso a su altura para admirar sus ojos, tan profundos como los de el  
  
- lo siento- susurro a escasos centímetros de la cara de saiyo, esta al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostro no pudo contenerse y mecánicamente le devolvió la mirada quedando ella atrapada en los ojos de el, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo paso mientras estaban ahí, pero el que si lo noto fue seisho quien desde la esfera de cristal apreciaba con lujo de detalles las escenas.  
  
[que vas a hacer hermana, tu tiempo se acaba y no creo que sea un buen impulso el que acabas de tener, no valla a ser que por tus caprichos lo pierdas otra ves...]  
  
saiyo empezó a soñar con los labios que tenia al frente, los anhelaba, sabia que no estaban prohibidos especialmente para ellas, pero la tentación fue mayor y no dudo en acercarse lentamente al rostro de vegeta, este al ver como la distancia que los separaba se hacia cada ves mas corta aprisionó a saiyo dentro de sus brazos temiendo que de un momento a otro ella desapareciera para siempre.  
  
- no me vas a decir verdad, no importa cuanto te pregunte, no lo aras cierto- antes de poseer los labios su acompañante vegeta desvío la cara rozando la mejilla con sus labios hasta llegar al oído de saiyo y susurrarle, esta ante tal caricia cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza en negación, al recibir la respuesta, vegeta la miro por un segundo mas, para después besarla con una dulzura impresionante. Dos lagrimas cayeron y saiyo desapareció, vegeta se quedo con los ojos cerrados unos minutos antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.  
  
HAAAAAAAA POR FIN!!!!!!!!! ^O^ LO LOGREEEEEEEE LLEGUÉ AL FINAL DEL KAP SIN NINGUN ACCIDENTE!!!!!!  
  
Viva!!!!!!!!! ^^u perdonen la tardanza, pero como le digo a la profe de español "mas vale tarde que nunca!!! XDDD" bueno, gracias por los review! XDD y por los mails, sobre mis otros fics, puesss tengo examen -_-U y no entiendo nada de nada, además que la inspiración se me echo a volar ;_; si la encuentran por favor me la mandan!! 


	5. La decisión de los kaiosamas

Trunks: PAPA!!!!! ESTAS BIEN!?!??!- tan rápido como le fue posible entro a la cámara sin importarle que estuviera encendida, la gravedad en su cuerpo hizo efecto y al tocar la baldosa dentro de la cámara cayo pesadamente al suelo.  
  
Goku: Trunks!!- al ver como el chiquillo se había empeñado a entrar sin apagar el sistema desde afuera, tiro un energi- ha al centro de esta provocando que se destruyera gran parte del techo- estas bien?- al estar junto a Trunks lo ayudo a pararse y cuando comprobó que no tenia ningún daño además del golpe contra el suelo, busco con la mirada a vegeta entre los escombros.  
  
Trunks: papa!!! Responde!!! - Siguiendo los pasos del adulto, Trunks quito una pesada roca en donde había visto antes a su padre, no encontró rastro de este por ninguna parte- no, no!!! PAPA DONDE ESTAS!!!!!!!!- las lagrimas y la angustia se apoderó del pequeño que con gran desesperación quitaba los escombros  
  
_(todo saldrá bien.......)_  
  
Trunks: que?- sorprendido el pequeño se dio vuelta buscando el origen de la voz, extrañado vio la figura de una mujer semi- transparente que estaba hincada en uno de los escombros- se.. Se... señor.... SEÑOR GOKU! MIRE!!!!!- ante tales gritos Goku dejo de lado unos escombros para mirar como Trunks se acercaba sigilosamente a la mujer..... mujer?? Pero que hacia una mujer entre los escombros!?!?!  
  
Goku: Trunks! Ten cuidado!! No sabemos quien es ella!!- aunque sabia perfectamente que no conocía la procedencia de aquella mujer, Trunks no dejo de acercarse, sabia que corría un gran riesgo de ser atacado pero, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no le obedecía, y cada ves se acercaba mas a la mujer- Trunks! Hazme caso! Te digo!!  
  
Quería ir con Trunks, ponerse entre la extraña figura que estaba en los escombros y él, pero no podía mover su cuerpo, sentía un gran peso en el que no le dejaba moverse.  
  
Trunks- quien... quien eres.......- al estar a unos pasos de la mujer, a Trunks por fin le salen las palabras, los segundos se hacían cada ves más tensos para los 2 hombres  
  
_(veo que no soy aceptada....... de acuerdo.....)  
_  
calmadamente Saiyo se acerco a trunks y apenas entra en contacto con el pequeño este cae en un profundo sueño pero, antes de que tocara el suelo Saiyo lo toma entre sus brasos y camino para esta frente a Goku, este, no articulaba palabra alguna, su cuerpo no respondía.  
  
_(cuídalos, a los dos, por....... favor......)  
_  
para sorpresa de goku, la extraña mujer le dio a trunks y los escombros empezaron a desaparecer al igual que la imagen de Saiyo, la cámara gravitacional volvió a su condición de siempre sin ningún rasguño o muestra de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%- soy cruel no?? -&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Abrió los ojos con dificultad, su cabeza le daba vueltas y todavía no lograba asimilar todo lo ocurrido ese día, se levanto con pereza, se sorprendió al no encontrarse en la CC, estaba en una habitación pequeña, pero a la ves acogedoras, los muebles estaban de tal forma que no estorbaban, si no que se hacían compañía entre ellos, la ventana estaba abierta dejando al descubierto una hermosa vista a las montañas. Dejo de preocupare por el paisaje para fijar su vista en la persona que habría la puerta.  
  
Vegeta: ...... chi......chichi??- se sorprendió, por primera ves, el SOLO había nombrado a la esposa de kakarotto por su nombre, su corazón se paralizo al descubrir que Saiyo ya no estaba a su lado- que.. Que paso?? - Al principio chichi no comprendía el comportamiento del frío príncipe saiya, pero, después de asimilar todo lo dicho por su esposo y el comportamiento que vegeta tenia en ese momento se calmo y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al desconcertado príncipe  
  
Chichi: eso mismo te iba a preguntar, Goku te trago aquí inconsciente, creo que el sistema de tu cámara colapso y se destruyo.  
  
Vegeta siguió mirando a chichi, o eso era lo que ella creía, ya que pudo sentir lo perdido que se encontraba vegeta en sus pensamientos y por primera ves, podía ver lo solo y triste que se sentía. Vegeta al darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran leíbles para todo mundo, desvío su mirada para la muralla, se dio vuelta y se tapo completamente con las cobijas.  
  
Vegeta- podrías...... dejarme....... dormir..... no me siento.... muy bien k digamos.....  
  
Chichi- - lo mejor era que bajes a comer, Trunks esta muy preocupado por ti- sin hacerle mucho caso a lo k vegeta decía en esos momentos siguió hablando mientras acomodaba las ultimas ropas en los cajones- además, por la cara k traes no debes haber probado bocado en toda la mañana.  
  
Vegeta abrió los ojos para observar la liza muralla k estaba al frente, se sentía solo, ajeno a todo lo k le rodeaba, en un momento quiso volver a su antigua vida, llena de viajes, matar a todo el k se interpusiera en su camino, pero no sentía las fuerzas como para hacerlo, todo su cuerpo y mente lo traicionaban, no hacían caso a sus pensamientos, quería salir de allí, salir y no volver a pisar ese planeta, volver al espacio, al vacío espacio.... pero a la ves no.... quería quedarse allí, quedarse para observar como a cada segundo que pasaba, toda su vida se desplomaba.....  
  
Chichi: vegeta.... - chichi se acerco a vegeta y observo como este de impotencia, cerraba fuertemente los ojos y trataba de apagar el llanto que salía de su garganta. A chichi la invadió un sentimiento de angustia y preocupación por el que alguna ves amenazo con destruir a su planeta, matarla a ella, a su hijo y esposo. se sentó en la en el costado de la cama, y con la suavidad y la ternura que solo una madre puede tener, le acaricio el cabello a vegeta- tranquilo.... todo tiene solución... ya veras que con un poco de esfuerzo, podrás salir de este gran vacío.......  
  
Vegeta no dijo nada, se dejo llevar los las caricias de la mujer de su antiguo enemigo, aspiro el aroma de la habitación, y se dedico única y exclusivamente a sentir las manos de chichi en su cabello, no supo cuando, pero las lagrimas ya no brotaron de sus ojos, y poco a poco, fue quedando profundamente dormido, cuando chichi proponía irse de la habitación para dejar que el príncipe descansara, escucho el gran suspiro que dio vegeta para liberarse de sus tensiones, y el susurro un nombre.... chichi, al escucharlo, se dio la vuelta, pero vio que el príncipe estaba profundamente dormido, así que.. después de cerrar la ventana, le dirigió la ultima mirada a su nuevo huésped para después salir por la puerta con una interrogante en la cabeza  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%& oô sin comentarios ok? &%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Supremo kaiosama (Sk)- Saiyo Ouji, se te acusa de haber ido al mundo de los vivos con un cuerpo material cuando se te lo tiene estrictamente prohibido, que tienes que decir a tu favor?  
  
Saiyo- nada, se que mi conducta estuvo mal, pero no creo que sea TAN importante como para traerme hasta aqu  
  
gran kaiosama (Grk)- si, sabemos que tu ida fue por una "buena" acción y que los humanos casi no se enteraron de tu visita, pero te debes acordarte Saiyo, que tu y tu hermano hicieron un pacto con nosotros  
  
Saiyo- eso lo sé muy bien!!! Y lo que también se es que mi misión era la de proteger a vegeta, en ninguna parte decía que no podía verme!!  
  
Sk- sabemos tu misión Saiyo, no tienes porque exponérnosla pero, también debes recordar que, vegeta ya ha crecido, no puedes estar toda la vida al lado de él, tu tiempo de vida termino hace mucho  
  
Grk- Saiyo, tu mas que nadie sabe para que te pedimos ese favor, pero ahora que vegeta a madurado sentimentalmente, te pediremos que lo dejes, y vengas con nosotros  
  
Seisho- hermana, nuestro trabajo con vegeta termino, es hora de tomar nuestros lugares como kaiosama...  
  
Saiyo- ME REUSO!!- la voz de Saiyo se escucho en todo el palacio dejando a todos en un silencio incomodo.  
  
Seisho- que quiere decir hermana....  
  
Saiyo- me reuso dejar solo a vegeta!! No puedo!! Todavía no esta preparado!! Él es tan solo un niño!! No pueden decirme que lo deje así!!- Saiyo callo de rodillas- por favor.... déjenme ayudarlo.... una ves mas.... aunque sea la ultima.... déjenme ayudarlo a encontrar la felicidad que él busca....  
  
Grk- lo que pides es demasiado Saiyo, no podemos acceder a tu petición....- Saiyo tenia la mirada en el suelo, apretó sus puños con impotencia, ya no le importaba nada mas que lograr estar con vegeta costase lo que costase  
  
Saiyo- ustedes dicen.... que no..... podemos ayudar a los vivos... por ser las deidades del otro mundo,...... por ser los dioses supremos.... entonces.... por que dejan... que los vivos nos ayuden.....- Saiyo levanto la mirada para encarar al supremo kaiosama, su hermano y el gran kaio, la miraron sorprendidos por la actitud que había tomado.  
  
Sk- eso es otro asunto Saiyo, los terrícolas nos ayudaron para eliminar a una gran potencia enemiga, ayudaron con la salvación del universo.... es otro asunto muy distinto al de ahora Saiyo....  
  
Saiyo- pues.... que raro.... yo pensaba que éramos NOSOTROS los que TRATARON de ayudar a los saiyajin, para que andamos con cosas no?- Saiyo dejo con la boca abierta a los otros dioses por las palabras que estaba lanzando, su hermano, al verla previno la guerra que se avisaba, así que, optando por lo sano, se interpuso.  
  
Seisho- a... Que quiere llegar hermana....- la mirada de todos los presentes se topo con la de Seisho, quien en su mente, sabia perfectamente lo que su hermana quería, pero trataba en vano, de no ayudarle.  
  
Saiyo- pues a lo lógico hermano... los saiyajin que viven en la tierra han demostrado ser capaces de salvarnos a TODOS cuando la situación lo requiere, lo único que yo pido, es que le devolvamos el favor a uno de ellos.  
  
Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entre los kaiosamas que estaban en esa inesperada reunión, el supremo estaba a punto de oponerse cuando una voz sorprendió a todos los presentes.  
  
¿?- se están preocupando demasiado por un tema viejo!- la antigua deidad camino hacia donde se encontraba Saiyo- y tu? Que estas esperando??  
  
Saiyo- a que... se refiere??- la mirada atónita de Saiyo se dirigió al supremo de hace 15 generaciones (SK15)  
  
sk15- tu misma lo has dicho, no quieres cumplir tu obligación como deidad al menos que sepas que vegeta esta feliz no?- todos los presentes miraron a Saiyo y después, siguieron escuchando con mucha atención al anciano- mira muchacha, te daremos 2 meses para que vivas en la tierra.... - todos los kaios miraron al anciano, los murmullos también estaban presentes.  
  
Sk- antepasado.... que esta diciendo?? usted sabe que.....  
  
sk15- k no podemos intervenir en la vida de los demás, pero, siempre hay exepciones no?- todos quedaron en silencio- si goku y sus amigos nos han ayudado a acabar con las amenazas más grandes para todo el universo, porque razón nosotros no podemos ayudarlos a ellos con algunos detalles de la vida???  
  
Saiyo miro a su hermano y a las otras deidades, todos estaban en silencio y con la vista baja, nadie se atrevía a contradecir las palabras del "sabio" ancestro.  
  
sk15- bueno, como veo que entraron en razón, no creo que allá problema.  
  
Sk- pero... ancestro... quiere mandar a Saiyo como una humana mas?!?! – las deidades mas antiguas miraron sorprendido al SK  
  
sk15- así es..... – el Sk15 miro a Saiyo y después al hermano de esta.  
  
Grk- pero... no cree que es muy peligroso mandarla sola??? – anticipando la nueva idea del anciano, el gran kaiosama hablo dejando a todos con la mirada puesta en el pobre seisho, este, quien estaba a un lado del Grk, lo miro unos minutos y después bajo la mirada derrotado  
  
Seisho- "por que a mí!" v.vU ¬¬ "maldito viejo, ya vera!!"  
  
Sk15- muy buena idea!!! Seisho, tu iras con tu hermana!!  
  
Y así en esta disparatada convocatoria termino con una sentencia no muy buena para los ojos de seisho, con una Saiyo muy contenta y con todos los kaio murmurando cosas sobre lo extraño que es el mundo ahora en día.  
  
en casa de goku  
  
goku- saiyo???- goku deja de comer unos minutos para mirar a su esposa- Nunca había oido ese nombre chichi- esta al ver como su esposo no le ponia mas atencion y se dedicaba a engullir todo miro a sus hijos y a trunks  
  
chichi- y a ustedes?? Nose les hace conosido ese nombre???  
  
Gohan- no, no la conosco – chichi miro a su hijo menor  
  
Goten- yo menos!! No parece un nombre de persona no trunks????? ......... trunks?? Te hablo!!!  
  
El pequeño no le hizo caso, sigui moviendo inconcientemente la cuchara en el plato que hace un buen rato estaba a sus ojos, estaba preocupado por su padre y el pequeño encuentro con ese "fantasma" no le daba buena espina, hubiera seguido mirando su plato pero una voz conosida por el le hizo levantar la vista.  
  
Vegeta- hay espacio para uno mas??

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

jejejeje u tenia k poner eso!!!!!!!! JAJAJA NO ME AGUANTE!! Buenop - k otra locura pueden esperar de este fics........... MUCHAS!! NO LO DUDEN!! WUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
DEJEN R/R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
